Dans la peau
by DameLicorne
Summary: Lily Potter découvre le monde fascinant du tatouage sorcier, grâce à sa cousine Roxanne Weasley. Elle a envie de s'en faire faire un, avec son petit ami, Scorpius Malefoy. Mais il a d'importantes réticences... Extrait du Quidditch dans le sang, peut être lu indépendamment.
1. Un cadeau passionnant

_Merci à Princesse qui m'a inspirée, avec son concours sur le forum HPF « Tatoo... l'art dans la peau ! »._

 _Merci à JKR sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait. Merci à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses bons conseils._

 _J'ai été inspirée par les tatouages moldus, les sortilèges sorciers, la Marque des Ténèbres, mais aussi un peu par l'utilisation du tatouage dans_ La Ligue _de Ruth Dedallime. Sans oublier un dessin de AneaCC sur Deviantart, représentant Lily Potter tatouée._

 _Image de couverture par Cupcakeofawesomeness, provenance Deviantart, titre rajouté par mes soins._

* * *

Le Terrier était très animé, en cette matinée de Noël. Les lève-tôt étaient debout depuis longtemps, joyeux et excités. Les lève-tard étaient grognons, tirés de leur lit bien trop tôt à leur goût, après s'être couchés si tard pour le réveillon, la veille au soir. Mais entre les cavalcades dans les escaliers et les interpellations joyeuses d'une pièce à l'autre, impossible de continuer à dormir... Vint enfin le moment où tous ceux qui le voulaient avaient déjeuné et où les impatients avaient enfin réussi à traîner toute la smala au salon. La pièce avait été magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion, comme chaque année. Un immense sapin occupait tout un coin. Il fallait bien ça pour disposer les nombreuses piles de cadeaux des parents, enfants et petits-enfants !

Comme d'habitude, les piles de cadeaux étaient classées par ordre d'âge. Celles des grands-parents se trouvaient à côté de fauteuils confortables, où ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour observer les plus jeunes déballer les leurs. Les cousins étaient les plus enthousiastes — ainsi, bien sûr, que les enfants de Victoire et Teddy. Tandis que leurs parents prenaient place sur les canapés et fauteuils laissés libres, la jeune génération s'installait sans façon par terre, chacun à proximité de sa propre pile.

Un court instant, le niveau sonore des conversations diminua, partiellement remplacé par le bruit du papier cadeau froissé. Mrs Weasley éleva un peu la voix pour rappeler à ses petits-enfants qu'il y avait une corbeille spéciale pour le mettre. Les discussions reprirent, ponctuées d'exclamations plus ou moins joyeuses et de remerciements lancés d'un bout à l'autre de la grande pièce.

Bien sûr, lorsque presque tous les paquets furent ouverts, les conversations reprirent de plus belle. De nombreuses interpellations parcouraient l'assemblée, pour faire admirer les différents présents reçus. Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de triturer sa nouvelle broche, qu'elle avait aussitôt accrochée à son pyjama préféré, celui aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de plusieurs de ses cousines.

Dominique fut la première à se pencher pour regarder le bijou de plus près. Elle éclata de rire en reconnaissant un lys et un scorpion, délicatement façonnés en argent. Vu sa finesse, c'était certainement un travail de gobelin. Elle poussa du coude Lucy, qui se tenait à côté de Lily, et elle gloussèrent ensemble en faisant mine de deviner l'expéditeur de ce présent. Rose se rapprocha pour mieux voir et fit un large sourire.

Elle interpella Roxanne qui se trouvait non loin de là, plongée dans un énorme bouquin, afin de le lui montrer. Celle-ci sursauta et s'exclama :  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Rien d'intéressant, Rox ! s'empressa de répondre Lily. Il parle de quoi, ton bouquin ? Ça a l'air passionnant !

La métisse se mit à faire un large sourire.  
— Oh oui. Ça parle de tatouage, de tatouage et de tatouage.  
Ses cousines échangèrent des regards amusés. La jeune fille était apprentie chez un tatoueur sorcier, et elle était absolument passionnée par le sujet.  
— Mais encore ? insista la fille des Potter, qui n'avait absolument pas envie que le sujet vienne sur le cadeau que lui avait offert son petit ami Scorpius.  
— Oh ben ça parle un peu de tout sur le sujet : l'histoire du tatouage, les différentes techniques, et surtout tout un tas de photos et d'illustrations sur le sujet.  
— Fais voir ! s'exclama Hugo en approchant.

Le jeune homme était moins passionné par les livres que sa mère mais, de tous les cousins, c'était celui qui les aimait le plus. Il s'empara de celui-ci sans vraiment laisser le temps à sa cousine de répondre. Roxanne se redressa, prête à protester, mais se tût en le voyant s'asseoir en tailleur, posant précautionneusement le livre sur ses jambes et commençant à le feuilleter avec intérêt.

— Ça raconte quoi de beau ? s'intéressa Louis en se rapprochant à son tour.  
— Le tatouage ! répéta Roxanne, à moitié exaspérée.  
— Et vous avez réussi à décrocher ma sœur d'un livre sur sa passion ? s'étonna Fred en arrivant à son tour.  
Lily et ses cousines éclatèrent de rire, rire augmenté par la mine déconfite de la fille de George et Angelina.  
— C'est pas sympa de se moquer, fit remarquer Hugo. En plus, il est vachement intéressant, ce livre !  
— Ah ! s'exclama Roxanne sur un ton plein de défi.  
— Vous saviez d'où vient le mot tatouage ? reprit le fils de Ron et Hermione, tout en pointant la définition du doigt. Ça vient du Tahitien « tatau », qui signifie marquer, dessiner ou frapper et dérive de l'expression « Ta-atouas ». La racine du mot, « ta », signifie « dessin » et « atua » signifie « esprit, dieu ».

Roxanne le regarda avec un large sourire, tandis que Lucy se penchait à son tour sur le livre pour regarder.  
— Ça veut dire quoi, horimono ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.  
Hugo s'empressa de lire la définition, coupant Roxanne qui ouvrait la bouche et commençait à répondre.  
— C'est un mot japonais, qui signifie littéralement la sculpture, mais qui désigne plus communément le tatouage. Dans cette langue, on parle aussi de tebori ou d'irezumi.

— Mais en fait, ça existe dans le monde entier, les tatouages ? demanda Rose.  
— Oui ! répondit Roxanne. Et aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier. Même si, au départ, c'était uniquement un art sorcier, comme son étymologie le montre. Mais ça date de tellement longtemps avant l'instauration du Code international du secret magique !  
— Ah oui ?  
— Oh oui, reprit la jeune métisse, ça date de la Préhistoire ! Bon, bien sûr, ça a énormément évolué, depuis. Au niveau du style comme des techniques.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Eh bien il y a différents types de tatouages, comme les japonais dont on parlait, les tahitiens, bien sûr, mais aussi, beaucoup plus près de nous, les tatouages celtiques, par exemple. Et il y a des styles beaucoup moins traditionnels qui ont été développés plus récemment, aux États-Unis notamment.  
— Il y a des différences entre les tatouages moldus et sorciers ? demanda Lily.  
— Ben il y en a une de taille, en tout cas, c'est la magie ! précisa Roxanne en riant. Les tatouages moldus sont faits uniquement à base d'encre, injectée sous la peau à l'aide de machines à aiguilles.

— Et les tatouages sorciers ?  
— Il y a trois sortes de tatouages sorciers, récita la jeune fille. Les tatouages moldus enchantés, les tatouages sorciers avec des encres magiques, les tatouages sorciers sans encre. Le plus facile, c'est d'enchanter un tatouage déjà présent. Le plus difficile, ce sont les tatouages sans encre.  
— Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda Louis.  
— Parce qu'il faut un niveau de maîtrise de la magie supérieur : on les crée en modifiant la structure magique de la peau, pas en injectant ou enchantant de l'encre.  
— Et comment peut-on enchanter des tatouages moldus ?  
— Avec un sortilège qui fait agir l'encre de ceux-ci d'une manière déterminée à l'avance. Au niveau du résultat, ça ressemble beaucoup aux tatouages sorciers à base d'encre.

— Ah, d'accord ! Mais alors quelle différence y a-t-il entre les tatouages moldus et les tatouages sorciers avec des encres magiques ?  
— Oh, plein ! répondit Roxanne en souriant. Tout d'abord, les encres elles-mêmes. Les tatoueurs moldus utilisent des encres noires ou de couleur qui ne font que colorer l'épiderme. Les couleurs sont faites à base de pigments. Les tatoueurs sorciers utilisent des potions spécifiques. Avec donc beaucoup plus d'ingrédients, et surtout ces encres-là ont, par elles-mêmes, des propriétés magiques. Par exemple, la couleur du tatouage qui change d'une manière définie, c'est très demandé. Quelques mouvements simples, quelques changements de formes simples, aussi.  
— Pas de plus complexes, comme se déplacer sur tout le corps ?  
— Non, ça ce sont les tatouages sans encre qui le peuvent, justement parce qu'ils ne sont pas limités à un support comme l'encre, mais puisent directement dans la magie de la personne qui les porte.  
— Et les encres magiques, vous vous les procurez comment ?  
— Eh bien ce sont des potions, donc soit on les fabrique, si on a reçu l'habilitation pour ça, soit on les achète. Si on veut une encre spécifique qu'on n'a pas le droit de reproduire, par exemple, on doit l'acheter.

— Et vous pouvez créer de nouvelles encres ?  
— Euh... Alors en théorie, oui. Mais on ne peut pas les utiliser comme ça ! Si on veut créer une nouvelle encre, il faut déjà avoir reçu l'habilitation dont je parlais à l'instant. Ensuite, une fois l'encre créée, on peut la tester sur nous mais pas sur un client. On doit d'abord la faire homologuer par le Ministère. Et si elle l'est, on peut alors s'en servir avec les clients.  
— C'est compliqué !  
— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut vous piquer une recette que vous avez créée ? demanda Dominique.  
— Non, heureusement ! L'homologation protège la recette de la nouvelle potion. Après, on a le choix entre ne pas la divulguer du tout, distribuer la recette gratuitement, vendre la recette ou bien vendre uniquement l'encre produite.

La broche de Lily avait été oubliée depuis longtemps, les cousins écoutaient maintenant Roxanne avec grand intérêt. Elle continua à leur parler de technique pendant un moment, mais la conversation dériva ensuite sur les tatouages portés par différents membres de la famille. Leur oncle Charlie, notamment, qui était le plus tatoué de tous.  
— C'est normal ! expliqua Roxanne en riant. Il est dragonnier.  
— Ben oui, et alors ?  
— Ben c'est simple, les dragonniers, sans leurs tatouages, ils ne survivraient pas bien longtemps. Entre les brûlures, les blessures, d'éventuelles morsures...  
— Que viennent faire les tatouages là-dedans ? s'étonna James.  
— Ce sont surtout des sortilèges de protection. Je n'ai pas tout en tête mais, en gros, ils en ont de plusieurs sortes, certains contre le feu, d'autres contres les blessures ou morsures, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et normalement, il en a aussi pour faciliter la communication avec les dragons.

Lily regarda son oncle Charlie, qui discutait avec sa tante Audrey et son oncle Ron, avec surprise. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'on puisse faire tout cela avec des tatouages.  
— Et mon père ? demanda Dominique. Ce sont aussi des sortilèges de protection, les siens, alors ?  
— Certains, oui, sûrement, comme tout briseur de sort. Il en a des spécifiques, aussi, et je ne connais pas encore tout, pour l'instant, mais c'est assez complexe.  
— Attends, mais du coup, les deux tatouages du mien, ils ne sont pas purement décoratifs ? s'étonna Albus. Et celui de ma mère ?  
— Oh ben Oncle Harry, il est Auror, donc il en a forcément un spécifique pour son boulot — et ceux-là, c'est pas n'importe quel tatoueur sorcier qui peut les faire, croyez-moi ! L'autre tatouage... Attends, Tante Ginny et lui, ils ont des tatouages qui se ressemblent, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, chacun d'eux a un dessin de son propre balai, qui se déplace sur tout son corps.

— Bon alors ça, ça pourrait être des tatouages liés...  
— C'est quoi, les tatouages liés ? s'enquit Lucy.  
— Alors ça, typiquement, ce sont des tatouages sans encre ! expliqua Roxanne avec un large sourire. C'est de la très belle magie, puisqu'ils permettent de relier deux personnes l'une à l'autre. Ça leur permet de savoir comment va l'autre, savoir où il est, ce genre de choses...  
— Sérieusement ?  
— Ben oui. Après, il y a différentes formes de tatouages liés. Les marins sorciers, par exemple, en portent qu'ils lient au capitaine de leur bateau pour le temps de la traversée. Ça permet notamment aux différents marins de communiquer entre eux, ce qui facilite les manœuvres, et si l'un d'entre eux tombe à l'eau, ils le savent tout de suite, pour pouvoir lui porter secours. Ça a d'ailleurs inspiré les marins moldus, même si les leurs, bien sûr, ne sont pas magiques.

— Et les tatouages d'Auror ? Ils fonctionnent sur le même schéma ou pas du tout ? demanda James.  
— Grosso modo, oui, mais en bien plus évolué. Bon, je ne peux pas vous en dire grand-chose, c'est assez secret. Pour pouvoir en faire, il ne faut pas seulement être tatoueur mais maître tatoueur. Il y a alors une formation complémentaire, à laquelle on ne peut accéder qu'avec l'accord du Bureau des Aurors. Et si on la réussit, on obtient une accréditation spéciale, qui permet de réaliser les tatouages des Aurors.  
— Et ça te dirait, toi, de le faire ?  
— Mmmmh... J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis seulement apprentie, pour l'instant, il faut déjà que je termine ma formation pour devenir officiellement tatoueuse. Après, devenir maître tatoueur, je ne sais pas trop encore. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Oncle Harry, qui m'a un peu expliqué tout ça. Il m'a dit que si je veux, plus tard, me lancer là-dedans, il se fera un plaisir de m'accréditer.

La discussion porta un moment sur les tatouages d'Auror, avant que Lily, qui était pensive depuis un moment, ne reprenne la parole.  
— Donc le Vif d'Or que porte Papa, c'est son tatouage d'Auror, et les balais que portent les parents sont des tatouages liés... Mais les tatouages d'Auror, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as expliqué, Roxanne, sont tous reliés entre eux et au Chef des Aurors. Alors c'est quoi, la différence ?  
— Tu as raison, il n'y a pas que ceux-là qui soient reliés. En fait, on appelle tatouages liés ceux dont la fonction première est de relier deux personnes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ceux des Aurors, c'est bien plus large que ça, il y a aussi une certaine forme de communication, et ça concerne beaucoup plus que deux personnes.  
— Ah, d'accord ! Euh... C'est un truc d'amoureux, alors ?

Roxanne éclata de rire, vite rejointe par la plupart de leurs cousines, tandis que Lily fronçait le nez.  
— T'as pas tort, Lily, c'est souvent le cas. Mais pas toujours. Par exemple, Oncle Harry, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron auraient pu s'en faire faire, juste avant de partir faire leur grande quête. Mais Oncle Harry était tout juste majeur et, surtout, l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas du tout...  
— Oui, et Grandma ne voulait pas du tout les laisser partir, elle ne les aurait pas laissés faire, précisa Rose.  
— Parfois, c'est entre membres d'une même famille, aussi. Ça prolonge un lien déjà existant.  
— D'accord...  
— Les motifs sont toujours les mêmes, comme les balais d'Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny ?  
— Ils sont différents, leurs balais ! précisa Albus.  
— Ben voilà, les motifs ne sont pas forcément les mêmes. Parfois ils se ressemblent, parfois ils sont complémentaires, parfois pas spécialement. En général, ceux qui le font choisissent un motif qui leur parle.

Le sujet occupa encore un moment les cousins, qui parlèrent ensuite des différents motifs et admirèrent dans le livre de Roxanne les nombreuses images. Lily resta rêveuse. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi, mais l'idée d'avoir un tatouage la tentait beaucoup...


	2. Une marque de famille

Depuis la discussion autour du livre de Roxanne, Lily ne cessait de penser à se faire tatouer. Surtout qu'elle avait vu plusieurs motifs qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Et l'idée des tatouages liés... Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Scorpius. Elle attendit la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de janvier pour aborder le sujet avec lui, tandis qu'ils parcouraient ensemble les rues de Pré-au-Lard, heureux de s'être retrouvés, puisque le jeune homme avait terminé ses études à Poudlard.

La jeune fille embraya sur le sujet avec enthousiasme, mélangeant joyeusement les différentes informations dont elle se souvenait, avant d'expliquer à quel point ça lui faisait envie, et comme ce serait génial d'avoir des tatouages liés. Scorpius avait commencé par grimacer, puis son visage avait pris l'aspect de celui de quelqu'un en train d'avaler une potion excessivement amère. Lily s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, perplexe.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.  
— Mmmh ? marmonna-t-il.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scorpius ? Un botruc t'a piqué ou quoi ?  
— Oh ! Non ! Non, c'est pas ça, Lily, c'est... enfin...  
— Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.  
— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas doucher ton enthousiasme, surtout pas avec ça...  
— Quelque chose te tracasse ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— C'est pas ça... Enfin si, peut-être... Enfin... Ah ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer, tout en se tenant le front.

Lily se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui caressa la joue tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme suffisamment pour la regarder.  
— Tu veux bien essayer de m'expliquer, s'il te plaît Scorpius ? Avec les mots que tu veux.  
Il poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête pour tenter de se calmer.  
— Tous ces tatouages, ça ne t'évoque pas... tu sais... la fameuse Marque...  
— Quelle marque ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il déglutit.  
— Tu sais, celle de... La Marque des Ténèbres, celle de Vol... Voldemort...  
— Oh ! s'exclama Lily, tandis que Scorpius se mordait les lèvres, visiblement gêné. Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
— C'était un tatouage aussi...  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensivement.

— Oui, sans doute, un tatouage magique sans encre, alors... Enfin c'était il y a longtemps, tout ça, et les tatouages de Roxanne n'ont rien à voir avec la magie noire.  
— J'imagine bien, affirma-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de tatouage...  
La jeune fille regarda son petit ami, interloquée.  
— Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas, Scorpius...  
Le jeune homme sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et sa voix baissa, devenant un simple souffle.  
— Mon grand-père a porté cette Marque fièrement. Mon père l'a reçue contre son gré. Et moi... moi... Si ton père n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, j'aurais dû la porter aussi, Lily...

Elle le regarda en se mordant les lèvres. C'était un sujet qu'ils évitaient d'aborder, habituellement. Elle était bien embêtée de l'avoir mis aussi mal à l'aise. Et puis elle se mit à réfléchir.  
— Non, Scorpius, je t'assure, tu n'aurais jamais eu à porter la Marque des Ténèbres.  
— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'emporta-t-il.  
— Oh, c'est tout simple, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Si Voldemort avait gagné, tu ne serais même pas né.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Il avait promis de tuer tous ceux qui ne se rallieraient pas à lui, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et ta mère y était. Toi qui la connais mieux que moi, tu crois qu'elle l'aurait rejoint ?

Il se frotta le menton pensivement.  
— Je ne sais pas... Non, franchement, je ne sais pas... Mais admettons qu'elle l'ait rallié, je serais là quand même, donc tu vois, ton raisonnement ne tient pas.  
Lily regarda son petit ami avec tendresse. Elle n'aimait pas le voir tourmenté comme ça, et regrettait de devoir parler ainsi de cette terrible époque. Mais finalement, il valait sans doute mieux crever l'abcès. Certes, c'était douloureux, mais elle sentait que c'était un mal nécessaire, car le sujet reviendrait forcément sur le balai, un jour ou l'autre.

— Peut-être... Mais... Ta famille n'était pas trop... pas trop appréciée par Voldemort, à ce moment-là...  
— Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta-t-il sarcastiquement.  
— Il voulait tuer ton père, lorsqu'il lui a confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Alors... Peut-être l'aurait-il fait, plus tard...  
Scorpius fixa sa petite amie en se pinçant les lèvres.  
— D'accord, d'accord... Je veux bien admettre, je n'aurais peut-être jamais été obligé à le faire... T'es pénible, tu sais, à vouloir me démontrer que ça ne se serait pas forcément passé comme ça, remarqua-t-il en tordant son nez.  
Elle éclata de rire.

— Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ma mère au jeu des « Et si ? » mais je fais de mon mieux.  
— Ta mère ?  
— Oui, mon père est le spécialiste des « Et si je n'avais pas fait ci, et si j'avais fait ça », du coup elle a pris l'habitude, comme elle dit, de « lui remettre les pieds sur terre ».  
Il grogna, cherchant à cacher son amusement.

— Je suis désolée, Scorpius, de t'avoir fait penser à tout ça... reprit-elle.  
— Oh... Tu sais... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé... Comme si ma famille ne s'était pas laissée embrigader par l'un des pires Mages noirs...  
Elle se blottit tendrement contre lui, sans oser dire un mot. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier.

— Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, on me l'a bien fait comprendre...  
— Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte.  
— Lorsque tu es rentrée à Poudlard, Lily, j'étais déjà en troisième année, et lorsque nous avons commencé à nous entraîner ensemble au Quidditch, j'étais en quatrième année. Ça s'était déjà bien calmé, entre ce que j'avais dit et ce que j'avais fait pour me faire reconnaître pour moi-même. C'est surtout la première année qui a été difficile, un peu la seconde aussi... continua-t-il à voix basse, perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Oh Scorpius ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Si j'avais su... si j'avais su...  
— C'est toi qui sort des « Et si ? », maintenant ? demanda-t-il en riant. Si tu avais su, ça n'aurait rien changé du tout, à l'époque... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lily, tout ça est loin, très loin...  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

— Tu sais, Lily, j'ai parlé de cette Marque avec mon grand-père, un jour... Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait beaucoup de s'être laissé entraîner là-dedans. Qu'il valait mieux ne pas suivre de maître. Il était jeune lorsqu'il s'était laissé convaincre par Voldemort. Il pensait que cela l'aiderait à acquérir davantage de pouvoirs, mais il s'était fait piéger et le regrettait beaucoup.  
Elle opina doucement.  
— Roxanne m'a dit qu'il y a eu un fort déclin du tatouage sorcier à cause de Voldemort et de sa Marque, en fait. En dehors des tatouages utilitaires comme ceux des Aurors, bien sûr. Mais ça a commencé à revenir à la mode depuis les années 2010. Bizarrement, c'est principalement par l'intermédiaire des Nés-Moldus et de certains Sangs-Mêlés, parce que c'est aussi à la mode dans le monde moldu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Scorpius était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il venait de sortir de chez Fleury et Bott, où il avait trouvé l'ouvrage demandé pour ses cours, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom de famille. Se retournant, il vit James Potter, qui marchait à grands pas vers lui pour le rejoindre. Après qu'ils aient échangé quelques formules de politesse, celui-ci l'invita fortement à venir manger avec lui. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant de la grande artère sorcière.

— Alors, Malefoy, comment va ma douce et délicate petite sœur ?  
— Ah tiens, t'en as une autre que Lily, maintenant, Potter ? Non parce que bon, je ne crois pas que ces adjectifs s'appliquent vraiment à la ravissante mais volcanique, butée et bornée demoiselle avec qui je sors, rétorqua Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.  
James éclata de rire.

— C'est bien, au moins tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusions sur elle !  
— Hum, je te rappelle que ça fait cinq ans que je la connais. J'ai eu le temps de perdre mes illusions.  
Le fils des Potter lui répondit avec un sourire amusé, avant de reprendre :  
— Et sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment va Lily, aujourd'hui ?  
— Aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Scorpius. Euh... Tu sais qu'elle est à Poudlard, non ?

James se renversa sur sa chaise, un large sourire malicieux au visage.  
— Allons, allons, Malefoy... Si Lily ne t'a pas fourni un moyen plus efficace et rapide que les hiboux pour communiquer avec elle, c'est qu'elle est la dernière des idiotes. Et toi comme moi savons qu'elle est intelligente.  
— Elle l'est, confirma Scorpius. Tu ne diras rien à ton père, s'il te plaît ?  
— T'inquiète, il est grand, je le laisse réfléchir et faire ses propres conclusions tout seul. Soit il n'y a jamais pensé, soit il préfère imaginer que sa toute petite fille est aussi naïve et innocente que lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la réalité, mais bon...

— Ouais, Lily aurait fait une excellente Serpentard.  
— Je sais. D'ailleurs, autant j'ai taquiné Albus avec ça lorsqu'il est rentré à Poudlard, autant j'ai évité, avec Lily. Parce que je savais que lui, il n'était pas du tout fait pour Serpentard, donc c'était amusant. Mais Lily, je pense qu'elle aurait vraiment pu y aller, alors...  
— Tu ne voulais pas l'influencer, c'est ça ?  
— Oh, je voulais surtout éviter les problèmes avec nos parents ! précisa James en ricanant. Lily n'est pas vraiment influençable, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Et de toute façon, elle était tellement impatiente d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle ne semblait pas stresser.

— C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas souvent vu stresser, à part lors de sa cinquième année.  
— Et ses examens de cette année ?  
— Oh, elle n'en parle pas vraiment, pour l'instant. Je pense qu'elle gère bien son emploi du temps. Les résultats de ses BUSE l'ont beaucoup rassurée sur ses capacités de travail, et elle n'a gardé quasiment que des matières qu'elle aimait. Non, elle n'est pas stressée, en ce moment. Butée et bornée, ça oui, mais pas stressée du tout.  
— Plus que d'habitude ? s'étonna James.  
— Mmmh... Pas forcément, c'est plutôt qu'on est en désaccord sur un sujet, en ce moment, et qu'elle le remet régulièrement sur le balai...

James se pencha en avant, intéressé.  
— Je connais la technique. Et alors, dis-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
— Oh... Hum... Tu connais les tatouages ?  
— Bien sûr. Qui ne les connaît pas ?  
— Ben voilà. La miss a envie d'en avoir un.

Son vis à vis se mit à rire.  
— Je vois, Lily a beaucoup discuté avec Roxanne, à Noël. Mais bon, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.  
— Oh qu'elle se fasse tatouer, je n'ai rien à redire, c'est son corps, c'est son problème. Je ne m'y risquerais pas, d'ailleurs, même si j'en avais envie. Accessoirement... ce qui lui plaît, ce sont certains tatouages sorciers. Ceux qui sont reliés et permettent une certaine forme de communication. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

James se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise, bras croisés et sourire aux lèvres.  
— Et alors ? Où est le problème ?  
— Ben... Tu sais, dans ma famille, il y a eu des tatouages beaucoup moins... euh... beaucoup plus... noirs...  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Ben tu sais... La Marque des Ténèbres...  
— Oh... Pfff... Personne ne va y penser, à mon avis. Je crois que tu as plus à craindre de ma sœur que de Voldemort, franchement ! affirma James en riant.


	3. Le Scorpion et le Lys

Lily et Scorpius prirent le temps de parler à nouveau du sujet de nombreuses fois, et finirent par se mettre d'accord. Le jeune homme avait su surmonter ses craintes, et il avait compris l'intérêt que sa petite amie trouvait aux tatouages liés. Ils avaient aussi pu en discuter avec Roxanne, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de février, et elle avait répondu à toutes leurs questions. Elle leur avait notamment précisé qu'il leur fallait attendre la majorité de Lily, à la fin du mois d'avril.

Elle les avait aussi conseillés par rapport aux emplacements possibles, et aux avantages de faire ou non des tatouages mouvants. Enfin, l'apprentie tatoueuse leur avait parlé des styles et des motifs. Elle avait même laissé à chacun un livre sur le sujet, afin de les aider à choisir, puisque ce n'était pas pressé.

Lily était fascinée par les tatouages représentant des constellations. Elle expliqua pourquoi à son petit ami.  
— Toutes ces étoiles, c'est fin, c'est délicat, c'est léger, j'aime beaucoup... Ça me rappelle les cours d'astronomie, observer le ciel au télescope... Et puis... ton prénom... il vient bien de la constellation du Scorpion ?  
— Tout à fait, confirma-t-il. Ma mère est férue d'astronomie, alors lorsqu'elle a su que les Black avaient pour tradition de donner un nom d'étoile ou de constellation à leurs enfants...  
— Alors c'est ça que je veux. La constellation du Scorpion ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.  
— Eh bien pourquoi pas... Mais moi, alors, que pourrais-je choisir ? Une fleur de lys ?  
— Mmmh... C'est peut-être un peu féminin... Et sinon, il y a la fleur de lys des rois de France, mais bon, ça ne fait plus trop référence à mon prénom...  
— Oh mais je sais ! Tu es géniale, Lily !  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Lorsqu'elle a su que nous sortions ensemble, toi et moi, ma mère m'a dit qu'il existait une constellation appelée Fleur de Lys.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, elle avait été nommée ainsi en l'honneur des rois de France. Depuis, ses étoiles ont été rattachées à d'autres constellations. Mais ce serait parfait pour moi, une constellation comme toi, et qui fait référence à ton prénom. Tu en penses quoi ?  
Elle lui fit un large sourire et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

Ils en parlèrent avec Roxanne, en lui montrant des dessins des deux constellations. Elle leur répondit que c'était tout à fait réalisable et que ça rendrait sans doute très bien.  
— Donc vous êtes sûrs de vous ? N'oubliez pas qu'un tatouage reste à vie.  
Ils opinèrent, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

— Scorpius, tu avais des réticences, tu en es où ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire pour toi ?  
À nouveau, le jeune homme sourit.  
— C'est vrai, Roxanne, que je reviens de loin. Tu sais qu'au début j'avais du mal avec le concept de tatouage. À cause de la Marque des Ténèbres, que mon père et mon grand-père ont portée.  
La jeune tatoueuse hocha gravement la tête.

— Mais vous avez su me rassurer sur ce point, reprit-il. Maintenant, je vois ce tatouage comme l'exact contre-pied du leur. Eux ont aliéné leur liberté. Moi, au contraire, j'affirme la mienne.  
Lily rayonnait tout en le fixant, l'air heureuse et fière de lui.  
— Tu vois, ce tatouage va représenter bien plus que Lily et les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Entre autres choses, ça symbolise le fait que moi, un Malefoy, j'aime une Potter. Et pas à cause de nos noms, mais malgré ceux-là. Parce que ce qui compte, c'est ce que l'on est et les choix que l'on fait. Pas ce que nos ascendants ont fait. Cela, je veux m'en souvenir toute ma vie et l'affirmer fièrement aux yeux du monde.

Roxanne était soufflée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réflexion ni une telle profondeur. Lily, en revanche, avait hoché la tête tout du long. Sa cousine ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lui poser la question.  
— Et toi, Lily, tu le fais pour quelles raisons ?  
— Eh bien... Au début, c'était parce que ça me fascine et que c'est joli. Mais après en avoir discuté longuement avec Scorpius, j'y vois bien plus que ça aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas m'exprimer aussi bien que lui, mais c'est ce que je ressens aussi. Ce tatouage, il dit ce qui compte vraiment, qui je choisis d'être et pourquoi.

— Bon... Sinon, vous voulez toujours partir sur des tatouages liés ?  
Ils acquiescèrent d'une même voix.  
— Vous savez que la plupart des tatoueurs moldus vous déconseilleraient de faire un tatouage de couple ? Surtout à votre âge et aussi peu engagés l'un envers l'autre, leur fit remarquer Roxanne malicieusement.  
— Eh mais tu avais dit que les tatouages liés n'étaient pas réservés aux couples ! s'indigna Lily.  
— C'est vrai ! répondit sa cousine en riant.  
— Scorpius et moi étions amis bien avant de sortir ensemble. J'ose espérer que, si nous rompons un jour, nous saurons rester amis.  
Scorpius lui prit la main en la regardant tendrement et elle lui retourna son regard. Ils ne virent pas Roxanne lever les yeux au ciel. Celle-ci les trouvait parfois vraiment dégoulinants de mièvrerie.

— Toujours est-il, reprit l'apprentie tatoueuse, que les Moldus évitent parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas les modifier, du moins pas aussi facilement et profondément que nous.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Un tatouage magique sans encre est lié à la magie de celui qui le porte. Un tatoueur sorcier peut donc le modifier à l'aide de quelques sorts complexes, si c'est ce que son porteur désire. Par exemple, pour une constellation comme les vôtres, il est très facile de la transformer en une autre constellation. Mais on peut aussi la transformer en un motif radicalement différent !  
— Et la Marque des Ténèbres, on peut la modifier, alors ?  
— Non. D'abord parce que c'est de la magie noire... Ensuite, il y a la possibilité, lorsque l'on crée un tatouage magique, d'interdire toute modification de celui-là. Et c'est le cas ici.  
— Oh...  
— Mais attention, même si on peut modifier sa forme, son emplacement, ce qu'il fait visuellement, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas modifier. Tout d'abord, le tatouage restera toujours présent sur le corps, même s'il est rendu quasiment invisible à l'œil humain. Ensuite, son lien avec la magie de son porteur restera toujours présent.  
Lily et Scorpius opinèrent.

— En ce qui concerne les tatouages liés, le lien reste présent à vie. Cependant, on peut, en quelque sorte, le mettre en sommeil. En gros, c'est comme pour les Aurors qui partent à la retraite : ils ne reçoivent plus les messages que le Chef des Aurors envoie à ceux en activité. Néanmoins, en cas de problème grave, ils peuvent toujours le joindre ou être joints par lui.  
— D'accord ! C'est fou, ça, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Papa puisse faire tout ça avec ses tatouages.  
— C'est un art très complet et complexe ! résuma Roxanne fièrement.

Elle discuta ensuite avec eux des réactions magiques qu'ils voulaient que leurs tatouages aient. Ces tatouages leur permettraient, rien qu'en les touchant, de savoir comment l'autre allait, où il était, ainsi que de lui envoyer, par la pensée, des impressions correspondant à leur état d'esprit du moment.

Au niveau de l'emplacement, ils décidèrent de les faire à l'épaule, gauche pour Lily, droite pour Scorpius, avec la possibilité de les faire bouger à volonté sur leur corps. Ils optèrent aussi pour des images doubles, parmi les suggestions de l'apprentie tatoueuse. Ils pourraient ainsi faire apparaître à volonté, autour des étoiles de leurs tatouages, un scorpion pour Lily et une fleur de lys stylisée pour Scorpius.

Ils validèrent les estampes dessinées par la jeune femme et prirent rendez-vous pour le début de l'été.

La séance leur parut longue. Ils la passèrent main dans la main, à parler de choses et d'autres. Roxanne officiait sur sa cousine, tandis que le maître tatoueur dont elle était l'apprentie tatouait Scorpius. Une fois les motifs formés et reliés à leur magie, les deux tatoueurs ensorcelèrent les tatouages afin de les lier entre eux et y imprégner ce qui était nécessaire. Ils lancèrent ensuite un sortilège spécial, obligatoire, afin que les Moldus ne voient pas le tatouage bouger.

Après la séance, Lily prit Roxanne dans ses bras pour la remercier. Elle ne regretta jamais d'avoir sauté le pas et porta toujours fièrement son tatouage. Et d'autant plus fièrement qu'elle avait permis à Scorpius de vaincre l'un de ses vieux démons.


End file.
